Resurrection Force
= STORY = A featuring two worlds, Fostako and Crazziaga, are merges into a newlest world, they are maded by the mysterious creators that if ever know, while of them, they are each characters meeting each characters are doing rivals. But two big bad guys are not worring and are overslepted, once they are consumes by the angers and powers by not anothers. A future will make the group republic should be called soon, the Resurrection Force. = CHARACTERS = PLAYABLE FOSTAKO WORLD * Deadly: 'The revenant and the former friend of Liu Kang, causing imnoted for showed the true champion. * '''Francis Taviduk: '''The main Fostako protagonist of Resurrection Force. The brutal man who is detective of known supernaturals while it is leader. * '''Give-DEAD: '''A domination local radioactive, imprisoned on the past 2016 year, for what happen to him causing without trace. * '''Imhotep: '''The legacy egyptian Pharaoh of the Egypt, and the appearance of the Hero of Egypt. * '''LeSkanto: '''The mastered sorcerer of the pure world who brought meet Francis and his friends. * '''Mal-Kus: '''The mummy monster behind in the pyramid after sacrifice by Hath-Shu (who brought mentioned in BeastKnights II: Sins of War). * '''Pyramid Head: '''The savage killer and the most one monster of the Konami's Silent Hill series. * '''Shantayia: '''The alien girl from outta space that Francis haves found the love, she was the space marine alien. * '''Shara: '''Incorrapted badass girl, an human version of sunflower plant created by ZeonSniper. * '''Tennis Harlow: '''The baseball player and also contest with Francis durring weapon combats. CRAZZIAGA WORLD * '''Blood Knight: '''An demomic knight, Chaos Lord version and devolopull of bloods, worship to the blood god. * '''Bunny Man: '''The urban legend, most involve a man that wearing a rabbit costume was found in Bunny Man Bridge. He can fights between with Chainsaw and Hatchet. * '''Charlie: '''The demon princess and the main character of the Hazbin Hotel (2019). * '''Guardian Templar: '''The supreme warrior who protect the cities from the forces of evil. * '''Gunther the Marine: '''The soldier marine who protect the Ocean from the evil creatures, also protecting good creatures. * '''Nimbus Terrafaux: '''The black man kickboxer who is rumored character of Mortal Kombat that is happen deleted in the past years. * '''Roumden: '''The superhero basher, Metroman-alike and billionaire of famous family. * '''Wallace Hecterstein: '''The main Crazziaga protagonist of Resurrection Force. Developer and wonderful man who is have the most watch clock powers and shapeping into animal beasts. * '''Wattana Ubon: '''The sexy Thai fighter who turn into pornographic, that until she became the sexual durring sex herself. * '''Zou: '''The half-robot half-rat currently being strongest, Mega Man-alike and Wallace's partner. UNLOCKABLE * '''A Toba: '''A animalistic savage which is order of Resurrection Force. * '''Kormostacius: '''The mighty centaur of the Olympics and Wallace's adopted brother. HIDDEN * '''Dramael: '''The spiritual revenant of my own ''Overwrath's hero character and protagonist. Revived durring the world collides. * '''Fearius: '''The ancient killer with the power of the gods redeal, the event of the wrath gods. * '''Nacqon: '''A oppressive and heartless from 19th Century, former CEO of Company that might to betray and service Ultimatis, until he die in nowhere, now in present he become revenant as Judge Killer. * '''Xandingie: '''The swarm slime-ink woman of the bridge kingdom. BOSSES * '''Antank_Arch: '''The sub-boss Fostako character of Resurrection Force. The collider massive monstrosity of all powers. * '''Ellimiegal: '''The sub-boss Crazziaga character of Resurrection Force. The overlord and the mastermind of world conquerer. * '''Jtankiegal: '''The non-playable final boss of Resurrection Force. The combine destruction between Antank_Arch and Ellimiegal responsible of all worlds collide that is problem within revenge. '''PRE-ORDER * Goka: '''The demonic inferno who was Darkness' brother and the most final boss of Horror Brawl made by ask-theangelofsouls (John). But he was the inferior counciler of all deviant fighters, who he brought never could be appeared, excepted what happen is come out withness of evil, come with also Mortal Kombat. UPDATE FOSTAKO WORLD # # # # # # # # # # '''Maxima Longwiller # # # # # Truby Halfoldield # CRAZZIAGA WORLD # # # # # # Cuddle # # # # # # # # # # Category:Games Category:Fighting Games